Videos (2018)
This page features all videos uploaded by BeastBoyShub during the year 2018. It does not include deleted and private videos. The names of videos are listed containing external hyperlinks to YouTube. Videos are sorted according to their dates of upload (ascending). January *18+ Dirty PlayerUnknowns BattleGrounds *Becoming A Pro CS:GO Player *When Indian PUBG Goes Wrong *Bots Walling In CS:GO *PewDiePie Did Nothing Wrong! *How BeastBoyShub Actually Plays GTA 5 *RIP CS:GO? *YouTube Is Difficult Job Now? *Kabhi Kabhi..... *Crosshair Fun In CS:GO *PewDiePie Reacted On Indians *BeastBoyShub gets Chicken Dinner February *Indians In CS:GO Deathmatch Servers *Indian Plays PUBG Part 2 *Paheli Payment Ki Khushi *इस गेम को खेलने की सोचना भी मत [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u85fDLKZZns&t=2s Don't Even Think Of Playing This Game] *Get Good Marks In Exams *Reacting To Priya Prakash Varrier *Indians Talk To China People In PUBG *Getting Over It #2 *She Gave me a StatTrak™ Bayonet *Visiting Strip Club In GTA 5 March *I Broke My Mouse *Mortal Combat XL Gameplay *How It Feels When You Buy An Expensive Webcam *Mortal Combat XL *How It Feels When You Buy A Gaming Mouse *How I Play GTA 5 *PUBG Rage *7 Days #1 April *Trying Fortnite For The First Time *Musical.ly Is Too Much *7 Days #2 *Indian Plays PUBG *7 Days #3 *PUBG Deathmatch Mode *Winning PUBG War Mode With China Squad *PUBG Savage Map *Dying Light #1 *Fortnite Funny Moments *Dying Light #2 *Dying Light #3 *Playing PUBG Without Sound *Dying Light #4 May *Why Is There No Indian Gaming Community? *Winning With China People #2 *Dying Light #5 *Ye Mota Thanos (Fortnite #3) *Dying Light #6 *Garmi Ka Ek Thakan Bhara Din (Exhausted Day) *Dying Light #7 *"Tu Toh Kaala Hai" - Reading Racist Comments *Dying Light #8 *Try Not To Move Challenge (PUBG Edition) *A Serious War Mode Gameplay *My New Job - House Flipper *I Should Be In MasterChef India - Baking Simulator *Hello Neighbour #1 **Due to some technical glitches on YouTube, this video does not play, and either shows "Error" or shows just a black screen. *What Indian Parents Think About Gaming? *Demons With B**bs (Agony #1) June *Hello Neighbour #2 **Hello Neighbour Act 3 was never uploaded because Shub found it quite hard and he failed several times, so he did not record it. He tweeted this. *Indian Plays PUBG #4 *Dadi Ji Se Mulakat (Gone Scary) *PUBG #5 *Hitman Funny Moments *Galti Ki Basement Me Jake *WW 2K18 *Indian Player Plays PUBG #6 *Slender Man "Must Die" *Resident Evil 7 #1 *Reacting To My Old Videos (100K Subs Special) *Slendrina Must Die- The Forest July *Ek Ocean Jahan Aliens Rahete Hai - Subnautica *Resident Evil 7 #2 *Going Deep Into The Scary Ocean (Subnautica #2) *Resident Evil 7 #3 *My Earning After 100K Subscribers Is? *Funniest 10 Minutes Of PUBG *Discovering Crazy Things In Subnautica #3 *Resident Evil 7 #4 *Resident Evil 7 #5 *Horror Hospital 2 *Resident Evil 7 #6 *Some Indian PUBG Funny Moments *Resident Evil 7 #7 *My New Art Shop (Passpartout #1) *Meeting Scary Aliens In Subnautica #4 *Every 90's Kid Should Watch This (Road Redemption) *Subnautica #5 *Chicken Dinner In First Game of PUBG Mobile *The Bedroom - Banned Footage - Resident Evil 7 #8 *Inside The Big Ship (Aurora) - Subnautica #6 *PUBG Mobile Or PUBG PC - Which Is Better? *Banned Footage 21 (Resident Evil DLC) *War Mode In PUBG Mobile *Every 90's Kid Will Love This Video (Passpartout #2) *Gundagardi With My Seamoth (Subnautica #7) August *The Most Terrifying Escape (Resident Evil DLC) *Dadi Ji Se Mulakat In Extreme Mode *Subnautica #8 *Solo V/S Squads (PUBG Mobile) *You Play This Game With Your Voice (One Hand Clapping) *Big Achievements - Subnautica #9 *Destroying Squads In PUBG Mobile (23 Kills) *Sabse Darawna Teacher - Baldi's Basics Horror Game *B. Tech Quit Karkar Bhi Ban Gaya Engineer (Subnautica #10) *Indian Musical.ly Superstars *People Search Weird Things On Google (Google Feud) *Walking Dead Season 4 *Subnautica #11 *They Called me A Hacker (PUBG Mobile Solo V/S Squad) *Itni Darawni Shuruwat - Evil Within #1 *PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION